No Longer Secret
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Sequel to 'Secret Night'


**A/N: Hello everybody! How's it going? I'm so glad I could update this and I'm sorry it took such a long time but as I wrote down at the bottom of my profile, I can only update every two weeks. Sigh. That sucks! But at least I'm still on, right? Anyway, this is the sequel to my other story "Secret Night". If you haven't read it, please do so you could know what happened. Oh! And thank you to those who reviewed that story. It meant so much to me.**

**But for no longer wait, here's the story!**

"No Longer Secret"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Téa and Yugi

Rated K+

Romance?

Summary: Sequel to "Secret Night". One-shot. Evil has gone but Téa fears so has Yugi's love for her. Is it true or is it just her mind?

Notes: Tai'sgirl23 gave me the idea! 2) This happened a month after the pharaoh left.

(Do not Own Yu Gi Oh! and if I did I would add more Yugi and Téa love scenes!) (Review please after the story)

It was over…

Atemu has left and so has the danger. The brunette would miss her friend so much and hoped that he would safely return back to his time.

The girl sighed as she looked out into the city. Téa was right now on top of the school building, clearing her mind out of these troubled thoughts. But the most troublesome was the thought about Yugi; does he still feel the same way about her?

They confessed each others feelings to one another during Duelist Kingdom but Yugi told her that she would be placed into more danger if an enemy knew that she was more to him than a friend. He pleaded her to wait, to wait for the danger to stop so their love could grow in peace.

But that was a long time ago, and she didn't know if Yugi still had feelings for her. After all, maybe he was just confused about his emotions and _thought_ that he loved her. He could have made up his mind that he didn't like her in that way after Battle City, or when they were in the Grand Tournament or ever worse; when they first met Rebecca.

She saw the way he blushed when he gave her that card and remembered that the only thing he's given her was a game when they were young. The way he hugged her when she lost her home and her grandpa had been taken away. Heck, when her parents _died_ all Yugi did was pat her back and telling her that it was going to be okay. But the boy did have good reasons to have feelings for the blond, after all, she was pretty, both top duelists and maybe Yugi wouldn't feel short around her.

Yeah, that was the truth. Her love no longer loved her; just saw her as a friend. But why couldn't she lose interest in him? After thinking about all the facts, she should be having second thoughts on him. But she wasn't and the brunette didn't think she could.

The sunset was coming down and when she least expected someone to come, someone did.

"Téa?"

The girl turned around to see Yugi, walking over to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat down besides her.

'_Just thinking how you don't love me anymore._' She thought but answered "Just…watching the sunset."

He nodded. "May I join you?"

Why the hell was he doing this to her? She knew he didn't care about her as more than a friend so why the heck was he trying to hurt her more by being sweet? Couldn't he just tell her the truth and get it over with?

"Sure." The two stayed quiet and made no sound. What was Yugi thinking? She looked t him and saw that he had a kind of sad look on his face. Was he thinking about Atemu?

Of course, that had to be the reason. After all, Yugi knew him the best and loved him the best. He even stayed in a fire and would have died too but all he cared about was fixing the puzzle and taking Atemu away from there, that's much he cared about the pharaoh.

"Yugi?" she whispered and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he responded as he looked at her.

Téa bit her lower lip. "Are you still…thinking about Atemu?"

He sighed softy before looking at the ground. "Yeah, sometimes…but I'm okay now. I mean, he wouldn't want me like this and I know I just had to let him go."

"You did the right thing." She patted his hand and he looked up at her, smiling gently. "Thanks Téa."

Another silence came and the girl knew it was time to ask _the_ question. "Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember what happened in Duelist Kingdom? Our secret night?"

His eyes widened but nodded. "Well…" she continued. "I was wondering, if you still feel the same way."

The boy took her hand and placed it on his chest, on top of his heart. "Téa…" he said softly and looked sadly at her. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes. So her thoughts were true; he didn't love her anymore.

But then, he asked something else….

"How could you ever think like that? Of course I still feel the same about you! I could never my feelings for you."

The brunette blinked as she sniffed. "What? Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, of course! I mean, if you don't feel the same anymore-"

"No! That's not it! I mean, I thought…well…it looked like…."

"It looked like what?" Yugi inquired curiously.

She gulped. "It looked like…like…like you liked Rebecca."

The boy's mouth dropped. "What! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well…when Rebecca would hug you…you blush…"

"That's only because she embarrassed me."

"But you wouldn't mind her calling you her boyfriend!"

"I didn't what to hurt her feelings. After all, I knew she just had a crush on me."

"But how about if she was serious."

"Then I would have to explain it to her that I liked you."

She wanted to ask him why he hugged Rebecca when her grandpa was gone and didn't do anything with her when her parents died but that was to ruff and didn't want him to think that she didn't like him anymore. She sighed and turned the other way.

"Téa…" he pleaded as grabbed her chin gently and slowly turned her head to meet his face. "Téa…please. I love you. You have to believe me that I never liked Rebecca in that way. There's only one girl I want a future with and that's you."

His eyes showed so much; passion, trust, kindness, loving. How could those eyes lie to her?

She smiled softly and he did too; wiping away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb. "Yugi…I'm sorry. It's just when I saw…"

"Love's a wonderful thing." He cut in. "So wonderful that you fear losing it. So when you see your love one being chased by someone else, you get scared that they fall in love with that person and you get that thought stuck in your head, thinking it already came true."

The girl blinked but once she thought about it, it made sense. "You're right. I guess I was just jealous of all the attention Rebecca was giving you."

"Don't worry about it. That's happened to me when you and Atemu met Johnny Steps. I thought you would fall in love with him because you both liked dancing and he liked you."

"That's what I thought when I saw the fact that you and Rebecca loved to duel and she liked you."

Yugi gave a small chuckle. "I guess we both had it bad so…let's make everything right."

Téa didn't need to ask what he meant about that since he kissed her lips while she returned it with pleasure; happy to know that Yugi was hers and she was his. _'Forever and ever because our love is no longer secret.'_

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the story. No more sequels for this story. The story is un-edited so be nice. I have never seen the ending of Yu Gi Oh! and barely seeing the Grand Tournament on Saturdays. I've never seen Téa's parents in the show so I just made them dead. Sorry about that. **

**I have a soccer game in one hour and I have to get ready. Once again, thank you to those who reviewed my 'Secret Night' and who will review this story. See ya guys later okay?**

**Dark Shining Light**

**P.S. Voice out of Nowhere says 'hi'**


End file.
